Episode 113
The Thirst for Carnage ''(修羅の渇望 Shura no Katsubō) is the one-hundredth and third episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Synopsis Dennis and Academia’s soldiers appear before Yūya and his friends, who have arrived in the Fusion Dimension. Standing behind Dennis is a man Yūya once fought against. The Duel that Dennis set up to slow down Yūya then begins…! Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Isao Kachidoki vs. Isao.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel . It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Isao Isao activates "Fusion", fusing the "Kaiki the Sky Fusing Star" and the "Hayate the Earth Soaring Star" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star" (3000/2200) in Attack Position. Isao Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya activates "Antithesis Magician" and "Synthesis Magician" in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Warrior Tiger" (1700/500), "Entermate Whip Viper" (1700/900) and "Entermate Drumming Kong" (1600/900) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Yūya overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of an opponent's monster and increase the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by that value ("Idaten" 3000 → 1500, "Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 4000). As a Fusion Monster he controls lost ATK, Isao activates the effect of the "Kaiki" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it (1000/2100). As it was Special Summoned, he activates its other effect, paying 500 LP to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using monsters from his hand or field as Materials, but he will take 500 damage during each of his Standby Phases as long as he controls that monster. Isao fuses "Idaten" with "Kaiki" (Isao 4000 → 3500) to Fusion Summon "Shura the Supremacy Star" (0/0) in Attack Position. The effect of "Shura" makes the ATK of all other monsters on the field become 0 ("Dark Rebellion" 4000 → 0, "Drumming Kong 1600 → 0). The other effect of "Shura" will increase the ATK of battling monsters by 200 times their Level. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Antithesis Magician", letting him treat a monster with a Rank has having a Level of the same value until the end of this turn. He chooses "Dark Rebellion" (Level 4 → Rank 4). Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster to that of another on the field until the end of this turn. He changes the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of "Shura" ("Dark Rebellion" Level 4 → Level 12). "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Shura", with the effect of "Shura" activating ("Shura" 0 → 2400, "Dark Rebellion 0 → 2400). Yūya activates the effect of "Drumming Kong". Once per Battle Phase, he can increase the ATK of a battling monster by 600 ("Dark Rebellion" 2400 → 3000) until the end of the Battle Phase. Yūya attempts to get an Action Card, but Isao attacks him and takes the card first. Isao activates the Action Card "Selection of Miracle", letting him either halve the battle damage from an attack or prevent a monster's destruction by battle. He prevents the destruction of "Shura" (Isao 3500 → 2900). Yūya Sets a card. Turn 3: Isao During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Kaiki" inflicts 500 damage to Isao as he controls "Shura" (Isao 2900 → 2400). Isao equips "Shura" with "Shooting Star Sword", which will prevent the equipped monster from being destroyed by battle by monsters of equal or lower Level to it and allow it to attack a second time if it destroys a monster of a lower Level by battle. "Shura" attacks "Drumming Kong". Yūya tries to find an Action Card, but Isao attacks him and gets the card first. The effect of "Shura" activates ("Shura" 0 → 2400), "Drumming Kong" 0 → 1000). Yūya activates the effect of "Drumming Kong" ("Drumming Kong" 1000 → 1600). Isao activates the Action Card, "Assault", increasing the ATK of his battling monster by 600 ("Shura" 2400 → 3000). "Drumming Kong" is destroyed (Yūya 4000 → 2600). "Shura" attacks "Dark Rebellion", with the effect of "Shura" activating ("Shura" 0 → 2400). Yūya tries to get an Action Card and avoids Isao's attack, finding and activating the Action Card "Revival", returning the ATK of a monster whose ATK was changed to its original value ("Dark Rebellion" 0 → 2500). Isao finds and activates the Action Card "Bi-Attack", doubling the ATK of his battling monster this turn ("Shura" 2400 → 4800). Avoiding Isao's attack, Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Turn 4: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Py-Lobster". Yūya Pendulum Summons "Drumming Kong" (1600/600 → 0/600) from his Extra Deck and "Py-Lobster" (???/1800 → 0/1800) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Antithesis Magician", letting him treat a monster with a Rank has having a Level of the same value until the end of this turn. He chooses "Dark Rebellion" (Level 4 → Rank 4). Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster to that of another on the field until the end of this turn. He changes the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of "Shura" ("Dark Rebellion" Level 4 → Level 12). Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of an opponent's monster and add that value to the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" ("Shura" 0 → 0, "Dark Rebellion" 0 → 0). Yūya activates the effect of "Py-Lobster", letting him select two "Entermate" monsters in his Graveyard and change the Level of an opponent's monster to the Level of the two "Entermate" monsters. He chooses "Whip Viper" and "Warrior Tiger" ("Shura" Level 12 → Level 8). "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Shura", with the effect of "Shura" activating ("Shura" 0 → 1600), "Dark Rebellion" 0 → 2400). Yūya activates the effect of "Drumming Kong" ("Dark Rebellion" 2400 → 3000). Isao attempts to find an Action Card, but fails. Isao activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Evil-Sealing Flash". As a monster he controls is battling, Isao pays half his LP (Isao 2400 → 1200) and "Evil-Sealing Flash" renders the rest of Isao's Monster Zones unusable and increases the ATK of the monster in the remaining Zone by 800 for each unusable Zone ("Shura" 1600 → 4800). "Dark Rebellion" is destroyed (Yūya 2600 → 800). At the end of the Damage Step the other effect of "Evil-Sealing Flash" destroys the affected monster and changes all opponent's monsters to Defense Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, each player will take damage equal to the number of Monster Zones rendered unusable times 500, which would end the Duel in a DRAW. As he took battle damage, Yūya activates his face-down "Acrobat Tower", letting him Release a "Entermate" monster to force both players to draw two cards until they have drawn a monster. All drawn cards are then sent to the Graveyard and the Levels of the sent monsters are compared. The player whose monsters have greater total Levels will take damage equal to the total number of monsters on the field and in the Graveyard times 200. There is 1 monster on the field and four in each player's Graveyard, meaning 1800 damage will be inflicted. Yūya Releases "Py-Lobster" and draws the Level 3 "Entermate Discover Hippo" and the Level 3 "Entermate Big Bite Turtle" Isao draws the Level 5 "Hayate" and the Level 5 "Tenma the Sky Rising Star" (Isao 1200 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared this episode. Cards in Italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Isao Kachidoki Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3